15-8 Blue Bird Wail
|tags = |maiden = Versatile Bracelet |princess = Blue Birds Carry Jade |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * Bobo: Cali, so your way in was walking in the sewer... I'm suddenly jealous of Momo's figure! * Momo: I'm not happy even you say so. I'm a cat and first it's rain on the way first, then such a nasty damp tube! * Nikki: Momo, be patient. We are almost there. * Cali: Only I know about this path, and I use it to sneak into the Cloud City to find content for my news stories every day. * Bobo: It's so tough to be a journalist! * Cali: Come on! Just turn a corner, and we will be able to get into the city! * (In the Cloud City) * Momo: Ahh! It's so good to breathe fresh air again! * Cali: That's the South gate of Cloud City. * Bobo: It's Lunar! That's Nidhogg! * Momo: Is it a duel? * Nikki: Let's go... * (Suddenly they hear a voice in front of them, and a female officer with red hair stops Nikki and her friends) * Female Officer: Who's there? How did you climb over the tower?! * Bobo: This dressing style... You a Till soldier?! * Cali: (Whispering) She is Major Ozeca of the Snow Eagle Legion in League Till. * Bobo: Snow Eagle Legion? Is it the Snow Eagle Revolutionary Force established by the legendary Yunikina? * Cali: Yes. The Snow Eagle Legion is the former Snow Eagle Revolutionary Force. * Bobo: Yunikina fought for freedom and peace, but now Ozeca is an invader. The Legion now doesn't deserve the title of "Snow Eagle"! * Nikki: Who is Yunikina? * Cali: Yunikina is a young and beautiful female general in North Kingdom. Her lover Eagle was killed for opposing the tyranny. * Cali: Yunikina followed the Eagle's will and set up the invincible Snow Eagle Revolutionary forces, overthrowing the cruel lord of White Stone City. * Cali: So she is known as the "Guardian of White Rock City", "Liberator of Permafrost", "Daughter of Snowfield", "Wind Mars"... * Nikki: Wow, so many titles! * Cali: She has a lot more! In particular, Yunikina's symbol is the "Icewind Warchant", a war robe designed by Eagle. * Cali: The silver cloak is a symbol of a sharp blade and the scarlet flag symbolizes blood. It was a message that wherever the Snow Eagle went, they would blow the horn of victory! * Cali: So exciting! How I wish I could have lived in that era and reported Yunikina's story! * Nikki: Can we see the legendary "Icewind Warchant" now? * Cali: It is said that after she died, it was buried with her under the frozen ice field of the North Kingdom. No one can see it now. * Nikki: Such a pity... * Momo: Enough story time! Forget the legendary generals. We have to help Lunar right now! * Ozeca: Losers like you should not be talking about Yunikina and Snow Eagle Legion! You want to fight with Colonel Nidhogg? Ah, beat me first! * Bobo: Nikki, try on a dashing army style outfit and compete with her! Conclusion: Video: Transcription: Lunar faces Nidhogg in the rainy Cloud City. Both wear solemn and determined expressions on their faces. Nidhogg lunges forwards with his sword outstretched. * Nikki: LUNA! Nidhogg stabs Lunar through the chest, shown in a silhouette. Nidhogg looks down. Nikki holds Lunar's dying form. * Lunar: Nidhogg, you dare to defy the fate...! * Nidhogg: Hehe... Do all the Cloud people believe in the fate nonsense? * Nidhogg: But the reality is the strong create fate, the weak obey the fate, this is your "fate". * Lunar: I promised myself to be the greatest designer... to let war cease forever... Sorry... I failed... The phoenix died under the phoenix tree The stylist is a warrior today Wield the sword for the cloud Don't weep for me, my bluebird Trivia * Nikki calls Lunar "Luna" in the animated cutscene. * After completing this stage, Lunar's Dream Weaver dialogue in the main navigation (not in the Dream Weaver story stages) is replaced with her saying "..." Category:Chapter 15 Besieging of the Cloud City Category:Stages